HARRY STYLIST
by lexiiwands
Summary: When McKynleigh Overdean lands a paid internship as the boys assistant stylist, she's over the moon! What could possibly make her happier?
1. Chapter 1

_**A HARRY STYLES FAN FICTION! **_

PART 1;;

"McKynleigh, could you come to board room number two? The design showing is about to begin." Mags voice came from the intercom on my phone. I hit the pound button on my phone twice, letting her know I would be in shortly. My office was quite large for a 17 year old intern. I had a glass desk I kept very organized, and a black leather chair that I repeatedly fell off of whilst trying to lean back. I grabbed my design boards from behind the tall file cabinet in the far corner and quickly checked myself out in the mirror.

I was really short, 5"3 tops. Blonde hair flowed in lazy waves, stopping half way down my back. My bangs cut straight across my forehead, stopping just underneath my eyebrows. They put a soft shadow around my bright green eyes. My cheekbones were set high, but the angles were anything but sharp. My lips were full, but not overpowering. I was wearing a bright blue cashmire sweater that clung to my athletic build. My dress pants were loose and long enough that just the toes of my black pumps showed.

The door to the board room was open and an easel waited at the top of a long oak table, I plopped my design board on it and scanned it once over. It was divided into five parts, each part with a name in the far right corner-Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne-under the names was a messy sketch of an outfit appropriate for a casual signing. Beside the sketches were dozens of fabric samples and pattern boards. Why did I let my little sister Meghan talk me into applying to be One Directions assistant designer?

"Hello McKynleigh," , my boss said while being followed in by many other designers,"I trust this won't be a waste of my time."

"No sir." I smiled at him as he took his place at the far end of the table,"As you can see there are booklets set out to help you get a better visual understanding of my personal visions for the boys. If you'll open them to page one, we can jump right in." I smoothly went through the presentation, adding jokes and ad libs as I went along. Everything went amazingly, I answered all the questions from the designers flawlessly and without hesitation.

"Well," said, standing from his chair after I finished speaking,"I think that you're the perfect fit for the boys." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much, . I won't let you down." Unbelievable, I would be getting a paid internship, working for the hottest new boy band in the world. He handed me an information packet. I practically skipped back to my office and tore the envelope to pieces, pulling out a huge packet.

_One Direction; Up All Night Tour. _

_The tour will begin in England on-_Blah blah blah, already knew all this chiz, I skipped to the job requirements.

_Job Requirements;_

_ the boys outfits ready before every show. _

_ Cleaning_

_ the boys once the outfits have been checked over by main designer_

_ fun ;)_

The last part kind of threw me off. How professional, Mr. Deams. Either way, I kept reading, learning that in two days I would be on a flight to England. Two days! I had to go home and pack! My shift ended in half an hour. Guess I'd just have to wait it out. I clicked onto my MacBook and skype called my little sister, she picked up withing the first two rings,"Hey!"

"Hey, did you get it?" Meghan asked excitedly.

"Was not getting it ever an option?" I said cockily. Even though I was terrified I would get rejected. We freaked out about my new job for the next half an hour, I said goodbye and logged off. I hopped into my Chevy truck and drove home. I lived in an apartment about 2 hours away from my family, I had to move for the internship. I crawled into bed and set my alarm for the next morning, I had all day off and all day to pack.

My alarm went off at eleven, I climbed out of bed and made myself pancakes. After procrastinating packing for about two hours, I got to work. I hauled my Louis Vuitton luggage I got for christmas out of my closet. Basically, I tranferred my closet into the biggest suitcase, and my bathroom into the smaller one. I left out a pair of pj's and my outifit for tomorrows flight. Harry came into my mind, I have always had a small crush on him. But never would I have thought I would actually meet him! I looked at the clock, which read 5:00pm. Jesus, why did packing have to take so long! I whipped out my phone and checked twitter.

**NiallOfficial; ****Mickie3074 Happy to have you aboard for the tour! Everyone go follow our new assistant designer! xx**

**LiamPayne_Official;****Getting a new assistant designer for the tour Mickie3074! Shud be a blast! xxx**

**Harry_Styles;****I hear I have a new assistant designer...I wonder if she's cute.. x**

My heart stopped. Butterflies flew in my stomach,'Two can play this game' I thought as I hit the keys on the screen of my iPhone; **Mickie3074;****Harry_Styles LiamPayne_Official NiallOfficial I damn hope I'm cute enough ;) can't wait to start working with you guys! xxxxx**

I ordered some chinese food and plopped my ass on the couch, watching old movies and silently fan girling about being able to work for one direction.

It got late, I clicked off the t.v and hopped into my pj's. Soon I was drifting off to sleep, my heart racing, even in sleep.

PART 2;;;

BEEPBEEPBEE-I hit the top of my alarm and groaned, 5 in the morning. I hate morning flights. The hot shower woke me up and soon I was dressed in bright red skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a Ramones t-shirt. I curled my hair and put on a bit of eyeliner. My bags were waiting for me at the front door. I snatched them and said goodbye to my apartment. Cya in three months.

The airport was filled with people, but there was a hushed tone about it. Nobody wanted to be talking this early. I boarded my flight and sat in first class, waiting for the pilot to take us into the air. Once the flight was under way I pulled out my phone and checked my twitter once again.

**Harry_Styles;****Gettin the tour underway today! Should be a good time. WELCOME TO THE TEAM Mickie3074 ;) xxxx**

I guess I made an impression. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, sleeping out the long flight. I heard the alarm of the seatbelt warning and opened my eyes. Britain was beatiful. The sun beat down on electric green grass off in the distance. I could see for miles. This should be fun. We touched down in a matter of minutes, I exited the plane and went to the converyer belt of bags.

"McKynleigh?" I turned around to match a face to the husky Britsh accent. Harry Styles.

I tried to act cool, but on the inside my stomach was churning, he was beautiful. His brown curls swept effortlessly across his forehead and his green eyes stared into mine with a gentle kindness that left my knees weak,"Yeah, that's me! You're Harry, right?" I definately knew he was Harry. He nodded and looked at the ground smiling,"What?" I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Nothing, I just was thinking that you're definately cute enough." I smiled at him, trying to stay calm. We just looked at each other for a while,"Uhm, we should go get your bags." He broke the silence, I nodded in agreement and we started looking for my luggage. After a few moments, fans started noticing Harry.

"Uhm, Harry." I said as he grabbed my bags for me off of the belt.

"Yeah love?" He turned and saw what was happening. Tons of girls were coming towards us,"Shit." He mummbled under his breath and linked my hand with his,"Keep your head down." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickled my ear. I nodded and he led me quickly to the back door of the airport.

"This is your car?" I gawked at the shiny black Porsche as he climbed into the front seat. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you coming or are we going to get mobbed by teenage girls?" He joked, I climbed into the passengers seat and we sped off towards what I guessed to be down town London. The windows in Harry's car were tinted, John Mayer played softly in the backround. Gravity started, Harry softly sang along.

"I love this song." I smied at Harry. He reached for the radio and turned up the volume as the chorus came on.

"_Gravity, is workin against me. And gravity, wants to bring me down."_ I sang. I turned to Harry, he glanced quickly back to the road, still smiling,"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing, just, you're actually quite good." He turned his stare to me for a second. I couldn't ignore the electricity that ran between us. I wonder if he felt it too.

Playfully, I pushed his shoulder,"You're actually quite good at lying." We sang to the rest of the playlist until we arrived at The Pampton hotel.

Harry hopped out and jogged to my side and opened my door,'Wow, nobody's ever down that for me' I blushed and stepped out of the sports car. There was already two men carrying my bags in front of us as we made our way to the lobby. I guess no fans had discovered the hotel yet. Harry threw an arm around my shoulder and steered me in the direction of the check-in desk. I could feel his biscep on the curve of my shoulder, god, he was so cute. Every time we touched my skin tingled. He looked down on me and smiled, waving a room key,"Looks like we're neighbors." He winked, I could feel my cheeks flush red.

We rode up to our floor, Harry stopped me at room 707. I guess his room is 706. He opened my door, and started chuckling, I gave him a questioning look as we both made our way into the HUGE suite,"If you ever have any guys over, I'll definately be the first to know." He nodded cheekily to the wall leading to his room. We laughed and settled in on the couch, just talking, getting to know each other. Harry was very sweet, and funny, and charming, and his eyes. OMIGOD HIS EYES! They captivated me, made me feel safe, taken care of. We were crying from laughing so hard when Harry's phone buzzed on the table,"Yeah, she's here." Harry spoke into the phone,"SHUT UP! If you mention that, Niall I swear I'll kill you." Soon they were laughing and talking,"Ok, see ya." He ended the call and put his iPhone back on the table.

"They're coming here?" I asked, Harry nodded and a few seconds later the door opened. Niall walked in and introduced himself, giving me a quick hug. As did Liam, Zayn, and Louis,"So where's your regular designer?" I asked.

"Oh Mercy? She's probably at the spa." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with her.?" I asked tentatively.

"She's such a downer. All business." Niall laid back in his arm chair.

"I swear to the lawd, every morning someone shits in her cheerios." Louis said with a straight face. We all burst out laughing. I leaned back into the couch. My shoulders touched the arm Harry had draped across the sofa. Instead of pulling away, I leaned into him. A smirk appeared on his face and he pulled me closer into him. The boys all looked at us, their mouths opened, they looked...Bored. And funny. I giggled at them,"I knew she would try to steal my man!" Louis yelled. Niall started laughing once more, it seemed as if he would never stop.

In a desperate attempt to get his 'man' back, Louis hopped over the coffee table and tried to pick me up off the couch and out of Harry's arms. I yelped, Harry laughed and tightened both of his arms around my waist. Liam got up and started helping Louis, Zayn joined too while Niall laughed at all of us in the backround. Soon, Louis and Zayn randomly let go. Since Harry wasn't expecting it, I came crashing down onto his lap, he groaned and then smiled,"Hey." He winked. Stay calm. Stay calm.

"Well hi there." I kissed his cheek quickly. The guts that move took was unmeasurable. Harry's face flushed red. How could I, a small little average blonde, have that effect on HARRY STYLES?

"GET IT HAZ!" Liam exclaimed, making the rest of the boys hoot and holler. After a few more laughs Zayn got a text from Paul telling them it was lights out for the big opening tomorrow. Niall, Liam, Louis, and Zayn all hugged me quickly and said goodnight. Harry stayed behind.

"Goodnight Haz." I smiled and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. He pulled me tightly against him, I could feel him take in a deep breath.

His lips lingered on my forehead, I closed my eyes, content,"Sweet dreams beautiful." My heart pounded in my ears and I shut the door behind him. I hopped onto my bed and screamed excitedly into the pillow. After my little fangirling session subsided, I picked up my iPhone and started scrolling through twitter.

**NiallOfficial;****Aren't they adorable? Mickie3074 Harry_Styles **

**IMG.**

I clicked on the link to the picture. It was Harry and I sitting on the couch, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, you could see Liam and I talking, Harry just sat there, smiling down on me. My face got hot and I went to my profile, revealing hundreds of death threats and a few 'congradulation' tweets. I almost laughed. 'Bitches be hatin' I thought to myself. A new text appeared on my screen, from a contact titled,'CURLY3'

'HEY LOVE, YOU AWAKE?XX' I guessed it was from Harry. He must've put his number in my phone while I wasn't looking.

'NO I TRAINED MYSELF TO TEXT IN MY SLEEP. PRETTY TALENTED HUH? ;)' I replied sarcastically.

'GOOD ONE. VERY ORIGINAL. SO I HEAR YOU'RE PRETTY GOOD WITH THE CLOTHES?XX' I told him more about my internship, we texted until about 1 o'clock then I fell into a dream about Harry and I...

My alarm clock buzzed at 9:30 the next morning, I got up and took a shower. I put on a loose, floral shirt and white skinny jeans with my tan leather gladiator sandals. I was ready well before noon-when we had to meet down in the tour bus-so I knocked on Harry's door,"Coming!" He answered in a grungy morning voice. I smiled to myself and waited until Haz opened the door. He pulled me into a hug,"Mornin love." His accent made everything sound so sweet.

"Mornin Haz." I said, he waved me into his room.

"I need to take a shower, be right back." I nodded and flipped through some magazines Harry had on his end table. I was shocked when I found us on the cover of PEOPLE,'_**HARRY STYLES SEEN WITH NEW GIRLFRIEND MCKYNLEIGH!**_' The picture was us holding hands at the airport, Harry was whispering in my ear, I looked flustered. The only question that came to my mind was,'How did they know my name?' The water in the bathroom shut off and Harry emerged wearing only boxers.

I couldn't help but marvel at his perfect body. His abs were perfect and his chest was so chizelled and rough. All of him was evenly tanned and equally gorgeous. He smiled at me,"Want a picture?"

Jokingly, I patted my pockets for my phone, 'pretending' to be disappointed when I came up short,"Dammit. Maybe later." I winked. He laughed and went to his suitcase, pulling out skinny jeans and a pale top. It wasn't going to be a hit,"Put on that top there," I pointed to a red, navy and white plaid top,"With that navy cardigan and dark wash skinnies."

"Well, aren't you a handy little thing." Harry smirked at me as he picked up the clothes and started to dress. I went and found some white high-tops in his closet and threw them at him. They landed with a thud on his back,"You did not just _throw_ Jordans at me." He started chasing me, I yelped and ran for the bathroom but a pair of strong arms pulled me back just before I got to the door.

"Harry put me down!" I kicked and flailed like a child but Harry's grip remained tight. He threw me on the bed and pinned me down. I screamed as one of his hands pinched my extremely tickelish stomach over and over,"HAZ. STOP-" I pleaded gasping for air.

"What are we never going to do again?" He asked like he was talking to a baby.

"THROW JORDANS!" I started to catch my breath when Harry stopped tickling me. But my heart still pounded from the fact that Harry Styles was still on top of me. He just sat there smiling down at me, I gazed up at him. Slowly, he leaned in towards me, my stomach flipped. My palms got sweaty, I reached up and pulled on the back of his neck, propping myself up on my other elbow. I could feel his warm breath fan across my face. Those gorgeous full lips just centimeters from mine.

The door opened and Harry quickly jumped off of me and pulled me up behind him,"Hey Mickie!" Niall gave me a quick hug and then adressed both of us,"I just found out there is a Nandos two blocks from here." He said with an implied look.

"Well, let's go then!" Harry said, he linked his hand with mine. Niall gave me a look, I blushed and looked down, following him out the door. We met up with the other boys in the lobby, who were waving at hundreds of girls just outside.

"Holy flack." I led Harry to the window, I tried dropping his hand, knowing it would make the fans mad, but Harry gave me a reassuring squeeze. As he was waving to fans I got glares from the girls.

"So, is this for real?" Liam whispered in my ear while the body gaurds started taking us out to a limo,"You and Harry?" Harry now walked a few feet in front of us, his hand still linked in mine, leading me through the crowds with the help of the body gaurds.

"Uhm, well I'm pretty sure he was going to kiss me before Niall walked in. That kid has great timing." I joked.

"Good, he needs someone like you." And with that he went to walk with Zayn. I loved that Liam liked the thought of Harry and I. We got to the limo, the driver opened the door and we all piled in. I sat beside Harry on one bench, Niall and Zayn sat on another, and Louis and Liam sat on the last. Harry put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, I beamed up at him. I knew One Direction, I was snuggling with Harry Styles right now, and I was on my way to Nandos. Cool life I've made for myself. We all talked and laughed until we pulled up in front of Nandos.

"Woah." I gawked at all of the fans pounding on the limo. The body gaurds SUV hadn't appeared behind us yet.

The divider between us and the driver slid down,"I just recieved a call boys, your bodygaurds won't be arriving and Paul suggests you don't go in." Niall whimpered and put his head in Zayns lap, who started stroking his hair comfortingly.

"That's fine, I guess we'll just go to the arena." Liam announced, the driver nodded and turned to the road. The arena was massive, I've never seen one so, flashy. We all snuck into the back of the stadium, the boys all went to their dressing rooms and I found my way to the stylists prep room. A tall brunette scurried around the room, swapping trousers and blazers around on manicans labelled with the boys names.

She turned and stared at me, awkward,"Hi, I'm McKynleigh your assistant. Just tell me what to do." I smiled and held out my hand, she scoffed and turned around and continued trading clothes.

"Take this to Harold." She threw a secured bin over her shoulder labelled,'ONE THING; HAROLD STYLES' so she wasn't into nicknames, or being kind. Ok, I can work with that.

"On it." I quickly made my way to Harry's dressing room. I found him sprawled out on the couch on his phone,"Harold, put this on." I smirked and tossed the plastic container at him.

"I guess you've met Mercy. Isn't she a doll?" He called, walking into the bathroom to change. I sat down and waited. A few moments later Harry emerged. He looked dazzling. The black blazer with white lining and black skinny jeans brought attention to his bright green eyes. I tried to stay professional, I looked him over before stepping closer to him and fixing the collar on his blazer.

"You look perfect." I said while cuffing his sleeves.

"You're perfect." A blushing Harry whispered, so softly I almost didn't hear it. He glanced down to my lips then back up to my eyes. Slowly, he leaned in towards me. Once again, I placed a hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hand found the small of my back as the other gently tilted my chin up. I had always dreamed of this moment. My heart racing and my stomach churning, his lips melted to mine. A jolt of electricity bolted through me. His lips were so soft and delicate, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I could feel his lips curve up into a smile.

"That, was perfect." I smiled,"But, I have to go give the othe r boys their outfits." Harry's lips fell into a pout, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back to Mercy. I just kissed Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2;;

I ran back to get Liams outfit from Mercy,"Go give this to Liam, I'll do the rest of the boys." she added a snide comment but I didn't catch it. Liam sat on his couch watching television.

"HE KISSED ME!" I yelped, jumping in front of Liams view.

"What? Really? Mickie that's great!" He got up from the couch and gave me a warm hug. I handed him his bin and he went to go change. He came out wearing a white dress shirt and a tie that hung around his shoulders, a tie that Mercy gave me a warning not to tie. I pulled on his jeans a little, but that's really all I needed to do.

"You're ready." I smiled.

"Thanks love." He thanked me,"Harry's lucky to have you."

'ONE DIRECTION TO THE STAGE!' A loud voice announced through the intercom. Liam and I made our way down the hallway towards stage left. Harry ran up from behind me and linked my hand with his.

"Hey." I laughed at his simple greeting.

"Hey, good luck tonight. Don't fall off the stage."

"I bet you just jinxed it." We arrived backstage, I could hear thousands of fans screaming the boys names. Harry's lips lightly grazed mine, sending my heart into hysteria. He held my hand dramatically until he couldn't any longer and jogged on stage with the rest of the boys. The crowd went absolutely bonkers.

I snapped a picture as they preformed and put it on twitter.

**Mickie3074;****Guess where I am?**

**IMG.**

"Mickie?" I turned around to see Eleanor Calder.

"Yep! That's me!" I shook her extended hand.

"I'm Eleanor, Louis' girlfriend. You're Harry's right?" She asked me as we took our places in directors chairs.

"I think so. We haven't really made it official yet."

"I'm happy for you two. He was getting really lonely." She told me more about the boys and in between songs I quickly changed Harry and Liam. The concert was absolutely exaughsting. I heard Liam say goodnight to the fans and soon they came backstage once again. All of them completely covered in sweat.

"GROUP HUG!" Louis screamed, they sweaty boys engulfed Eleanor and I.

"After every god damn show." Eleanor whined as the boys broke apart. But we couldn't help but smile. We started walking towards the dressing rooms. Harry intertwined his warm hand in mine Niall made an AW noise, soon the rest of the boys and Eleanor joined in. I looked up at a red cheeked Harry and smirked.

"Make sure you fold everything and put it back in your bin, drop it off in mine and Mercy's room." I announced to the boys before disapearing into the stylists room. Mercy and I silently started packing up the manicans into organized boxes. Liam, Niall, Louis and Zayn all dropped their bins on the table, said thanks to Mercy and I and left immediately. They seemed genuinley scared of her. Harry threw his bin on the table and came over to me.

"Hey love, like the show?" Harry asked, his hands rested softly on my hips.

"You did amazing. Those girls really love you." I started playing with his curls.

Mercy cleared her throat,"If you two are done, help me with these boxes." She looked angrier than usual. Harry and I broke apart and piled boxes on carts and rolled them out to the tour bus. All the boys helped me load the boxes, which I was extremley grateful for as Mercy just stood and 'supervised'. We all started piling into the limo to go back to the hotel, everyone except Mercy of course.

Louis sat right between Harry and I,"I'll leave you two alone." I said, I was not going to be responsible for killing Larry. I went to sit next to Niall and Eleanor. We talked about Nandos and Ireland until we arrived at the hotel, where a narrow path lined by bodygaurds had been set out. I stepped out of the limo first. The girls started boo-ing and shouting things like,'YOU WHORE!'-'YOU UGLY BITCH'-'HARRY'S MINE', and for the first time ever, they got to me. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Harry held my waist tight, I allowed myseld to melt into him as the boys formed a circle around me. Eleanor kept a hand on the small of my back, steering me in the right direction. I didn't really break down until we got to the elevator.

Wet sobs escaped my throat, Harry wrapped both arms around me and whispered in my ear,"It's ok. They don't mean anything. Don't let them get to you. Please don't cry." I could feel Eleanor rubbing my back, I can't believe she has to go through this on a daily basis. She's so strong.

"You're so much better than those bitches." Louis said in a soothing voice. I struggled to hold it in, but a laugh escaped my lips. Harry kissed my forehead gently, I leaned back smiled at him, then turned to smile at the boys.

They all started laughing uncontrollably,"What?" I asked.

"You-You" Niall said, struggling to speak,"look like a racoon!" He sputtered. I reached up to fix my make-up and started giggling too. Harry and Eleanor joined in and we all chuckled until the elevator dinged. Louis and Eleanor disppeared into their room after giving all of us hugs, so did Niall, Liam and Zayn. Harry followed me into my room. I grabbed some boxers and a t-shirt and disppeared into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water took all the stress and anxiety away from my body, leaving me feeling so refreshed.

Harry lay on the bed, flicking through the televion stations, I cuddled up beside him, resting my head on his shoulder,"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I am now." I replied,"It's just hard, knowing that people hate me just for knowing you guys." Harry wrapped his arm around my stomach. We sat in a comfortable silence, watching MTV. Harry's arm loosened around my waist, I looked up and saw a peaceful sleeping Harry. At first I just admired him. All the hardness of his face that he put on when he was working was gone, he looked like the Harry I sang John Mayer with again. I held up my phone and took a picture of me poking his cheek smirking.

**Mickie3074;****Isn't he an adorable sleeper?**

**IMG.**

**NiallOfficial;**** I vote for whipped cream. xx Mickie3074**

**Mickie3074;****Oh hell yes! LiamPayne_Official Zayn_Malik RealLouis NiallOfficial get your asses over here with the cool whip! :)**

In less than a minute the boys tiptoed into my room, I stopped wondering how they got my room key a while ago. Louis held cool whip in his hand. I carefully untangled myself from Harry and stood beside Louis. All the boys stifled their giggles as Louis sprayed whipped cream into Harry's hand. Niall brought a feather out of his pocket and gently tickled under Harry's nose. At first he just wiggled his face around. After a few more tickles, Harry's col-whip-hand came up and smacked him in the face. He woke with a start and we all fell to the ground laughing.

"SERIOUSLY?" Harry yelled, but soon he joined in the laughter. I managed to stand, still giggling uncontrollably. Harry went into the bathroom and started wiping his face. I followed after him, the boys still lay on the ground laughing,"Nice one Mickie." He said sarcastically, closing the door behind us.

"Thank you," I said proudly and jumped on the counter,"You still have a little something here." I said, circling the whole bottom half of my face. Harry looked at me with a,'you don't say' expression. I started laughing all over again. Harry stood between my legs and laughed with me, he then crashed his whipped-cream lips to mine. I could feel cool whip being smeared on my face, but at the moment, I simply didn't care. I pulled him closer to me, a smirk playing on my lips. My stomach flipped with excitement as Harry gently bit my lower lip.

"WOAH!" Zayn yelled. I broke away from Harry. I was suddenly thankful for the whipped cream on my cheeks, they disguised my beet red blush. Niall appeared in the doorway, his jaw dropped. He was soon followed by Louis and Liam. I hopped down from the counter.

"MICKIE! You little boyfriend stealer!" Before I could process what was going on, Louis grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room. The rest of the boys disappeared with him. I cleaned my face and snuggled up in the blankets, Napolean Dynamite played on MTV.

CURLY3;; That was fun ;) xx

I smiled to myself and texted Harry until we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3;;;

The agonizing pain of getting up at 7am will forever haunt me. Half asleep, I dressed myself in a blue and white plaid button up, white short shorts, and black leather sandals. I applied my make-up and packed my bags. Slowly, I exited my room and sauntered over to Harry's. He opened a few moments after the first knock and said hello. I grunted and threw myself on his bed dozing off again.

I went into that midway state between sleeping and being awake. I felt a solid pair of arms scoop me up of Harry's bed. Instantly, I knew it was him by the sweet, warm scent. The rush of the elevator made my stomach tingle. The insides of my eyelids changed colors as Harry carried me outside. I heard a bunch of fans say,"AW!" and a few moments later I fluttered open my eyelids to the inside of the limo.

"FINALLY!" Zayn cried.

"I thought you slipped into a coma." Louis joked. They all went back to their business.

Harry softly kissed my temply, sending butterflies to my stomach,"Good morning babe."

"Thanks for carrying me. You could have woken me up you know." Harry laughed and rested a hand on my knee. My heart pumped a little faster. A lot faster, actually.

"And disturb something that cute? Not a chance." We arrived at the airport and immediately boarded the plane into first class. I sat in front of Louis and Niall with Harry. Unfortunately, Eleanor wouldn't be joining us again until the USA part of the tour. I leaned my head on Hazza's shoulder and looked out the window, watching London become more and more distant. Next stop, Ireland.

I looked up to Harry and found him already staring at me with those big green eyes. He leaned in and touched his lips to mine. His hand swiped my cheek, adjusting my lips on his. I melted at his every touch. A flash went off and I broke away from him,"NIALL!" I whispered/screamed back at him.

"Twitter, twitter, twitter." Louis chanted, Niall clicked the buttons furiously on his phone.

"Niall! Louis! We haven't even told anyone yet!" I argued.

"Well," Harry spoke up,"I think it's a perfect time to let everyone know who my girlfriend is." I turned to Harry.

My jaw dropped, I quickly closed it and tried to regain my composure,"D-Does that mean?" I implied.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. I nodded my head,"Twitter, then." Harry turned to Niall, who continued his tapping. I whipped out my phone and checked the feed.

**NiallOfficial;**** FINALLY! Introducing the new 1D couple Mickie3047 and Harry_Styles!**

**IMG.**

I clicked retweet and my phone started freezing from the notifications so I pushed it back in my pocket and stared out the window. Soon enough I felt myself dozing off again.

Someone poked my cheek and I fluttered my eyes open to find Zayn and Liam looking back at me,"Anytime you guys would like to unload we're ready." Zayn said with a sarcastic smile. I shook Harry awake and we hopped off the plane. The paparrazzi were wating with their cameras pointed. Paul gave the boys instructions not to speak to anyone, so we all kept our heads down as we walked to the limo. The fans chased us as we drove away to The Hilton, which was only about a two minute drive. Harry and I climbed out of the limo first, our hands locked together, we ran into the hotel and quickly checked in. I was in room 1007 and Harry was in room 1004 with Niall.

"Guess I have a new neighbor." I joked, Harry feigned a sob and we laughed on our way up the elevator. Harry didn't even bother going to his suite, but instead came straight to mine. I sat down on the foot of the bed and flipped through the channels. I stopped when I saw our hotel surrounded by Irish fans on the news,"Haz, look at this." I reached back and patted his foot. He slid forward and put a leg on each side of me, weaving his arms around my stomach.

"Why don't we say hello?" Harry suggessted, nodding to the balcony. I texted the boys who arrived in seconds and we opened the glass doors leading out to a medium sized deck. They all leaned over the banister and waved to hundreds of crying teenagers. I hung back, leaning against the wall. Secretly, I checked out Harry's ass. Which was very nice, by the way. That is, until he turned around and waved me over. I managed to hide my embarassment and made my way over to him.

"Why don't we pull a Michael Jackson and hold her over the banister?" Louis joked, all the boys played along and agreed.

"Guys, hate to burst the bubble here but we are 10 stories in the air." I pointed out the obvious. The boys looked at each other knowingly. Louis snatched my feet, Niall my legs, Harry and Zayn took my midsection, and Liam gripped my hands extremely tight.

I screamed and flailed until they started counting down from three, I would not be responsible for them losing their grip. My adreneline pumped as they flung me over the banister, I hung there for 2 seconds and they pulled me back. Immediately, I collapsed on the ground laughing. The whole experiance, however short and stupid, was absolutely terrifying and amazing,"You. Guys. Are. Crazy." I said between breaths.

"You love us." Niall cooed. I stood up and after a few more waves, we went back inside,"Well, we have the whole day off! What are we going to do?"

"I need to go to the gym. Badly." Harry said and pinched imaginary fat on his stomach. Louis, Zayn and Niall agreed to go to nandos, and Liam went back to his room to do a twitcam,"And, what are you going to do?" Harry asked me.

I thought for a second,"I'll just take a shower. Maybe come down and watch you sweat for a little bit." I winked. Harry pressed his lips to my forehead and went to the gym. After my shower I put on sweats and a tank-top and made my way down to the gym. Harry was in the corner on a mat doing pushups,"Hey you." I stood beside him.

He stoppped and put himself in a plank,"Hey! Get over here, I need some motivation." Harry lifted up an arm, I rolled underneath him.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" I laughed. Instead of telling me, he pulled himself down and swiped his lips against mine. He pushed himself up and came down on my lips again,"I like this one." After about twenty more kisses, Harry pulled me up off the ground, we walked upstairs to my room. Harry disappeared into the bathroom, I heard the water start flowing. Twitter time.

**OneDirection;**** Looks like somebody is getting a good work out ;)**

Attatched to the tweet was a picture of Harry and I in the gym as he kissed me. I scrolled through the comments, almost all of them were something related to 'Myles' I'm guessing the fans finally decided on a couples name. The boys all crashed into my room laughing and pushing each other. Harry came out of the shower in sweat pants and no shirt, he cuddled up to me on the sofa while the boys took the couch. Liam popped in Toy Story 3 and we all fell silent. The movie ended, Niall and Liam cheered and clapped.

"You two are absolutely mental." Louis said, making his way for the door,"Goodnight Mickie! Love you!"

"I love you too!" They rest of the boys yelled. Harry stayed behind as usual.

A worry line appeared in his forehead,"What's wrong kid?" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you that." He said, my heart pounded as I realized what he meant. I pulled his lips to mine roughly,"I love you." Harry whispered. This boy will be the death of me.

"I love you too." I beamed from ear to ear before Harry crashed his lips to mine. I smirked as he ran his toungue along my bottom lip. Teasing him, I slowly parted my lips and closed them quickly.

Harry pulled away from me,"Now that's just cruel."

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the door,"Goodnight Haz." I stood on the tips of my toes and softly pressed my lips to his cheek. He smiled at me and left. My alarm was set and I slipped into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4;;

"Mickie. Mickie. Mickie. Mickie." I could hear Louis say, I swatted away the hand that poked my cheek repeatedly and groaned. I heard snickers and defiantly opened my eyes. The clock read 10:30. I whipped the covers off of myself and flew to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on my way. Half an hour to get ready. That's the time it takes me to do my hair, which I threw up into a messy bun. I put on minimal make-up and checked the clock, 10:45. If we wanted to get through all the fans we had to leave now. The boys had all left my room except for Harry, who gently placed his lips on mine.

"You look beautiful, love." He said. I almost laughed.

"Good one." I picked up his red Jack Wills hoodie from the bed and slipped it over my head. Harry wound his hand in mine. When he wasn't looking I inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the hoodie. God did he smell good. We arrived in the lobby and met the other boys, instead of going out the front, the bus waited for us behind the hotel. Only a few fans caught on and were waiting for One Direction by the bus.

They squeeled and jumped up to us,"Oh my god. You guys are pure brilliance." The red-headed one said.

"Well thank you," Niall replied and took the girls poster and signed it, as the picture was being passed through the boys, the tanned blonde came up to me.

"Hi!" I smiled at her and she smiled back, she must not hate me too much.

"Hey, I'm Sam." She introduced herself, I told her my name and shook her hand,"I know who you are, you're my idol. Is Harry a good kisser?" Sam asked me.

I blushed,"Very." She squeeled and went back to her friends. Harry grabbed my hand again and we loaded onto the tour bus. I found Samantha on twitter and followed her, Harry just laughed at me,"What? If someone told you that you're their idol, you would want to do something for them too."

"So, I'm a 'very' good kisser huh?" Harry asked cheekily.

Niall shouted,"BUSTED!" I pushed him and laughed. But, I didn't reply to Harry, instead I quickly pecked his lips and started a conversation with Louis as if nothing happened.

"You can take Niall and Zayn tonight, I'll take Harry, Liam, and Louis." Mercy ordered, handing me Niall's and Zayn's bins. I was about to object and say I'd take Harry, but what was I to say?-'Since Harry's my boyfriend I think I should dress him'- Mercy would have a fit. So I took her comands as my wish and went to Niall's dressing room. He almost spillled grape juice on his red polo shirt. Zayn did almost everything by himself, so I just sat on the couch and made a few minor adjustments. I could still have some time to visit Harry...

_**HARRY'S POV!;**_

Mercy stood uncomfortably close to me as she cuffed my sleeves. I didn't want to say anything and piss her off, so I just stared at the wall,"You know," She said,"you've always been my favorite." Oh god. She ran a finger down my chest and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks, Mercy." Coldly, I turned my gaze back to the wall. I thought that would have turned her off, given her a message, but her lips met mine. I stood still like a stone, my eyes stayed open.

The door swung open,"WHAT THE HELL?" McKynleigh's eyes filled with pain and tears, my heart dropped to my stomach as she bolted from the doorway. I can't believe this. I could lose her. I can't lose her. I ran after her and slammed the door shut behind me. My heart pounded in my ears and my thoughts were clouded. I have to find her. I have to make her forgive me.

"MICKIE!" I shouted while running down the halls, I slowed my pace and made a right. From underneath the stairs I heard it, a whimper. I almost missed it, anybody else would have. I peered around the corner to find Mickie's knees pulled up to her chest, her face hidden in her hands. I stood there for a moment, her whole body shook with uncontrollable sobs. I can't believe I did this, not even me, god damn Mercy! I hate her. I'm going to kill her for making a girl as beautiful as this cry,"Mickie." I whispered and sat in front of her. She looked up at me, her eyes were bloodshot and paths of tears stained her face.

"What the fuck do you want?" She said, I could tell she tried to make her voice stern, but it still shook. She sounded weak, but she was anything except that.

"I didn't want that to happen. Please believe me, I don't love her, I don't like her. I hate her actually, I hate that she did this to you. I never knew she liked me. Please, please you have to believe me." I rambled, I can't lose her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't.

_**McKYNLEIGH'S POV!;**_

"Please, please you have to believe me." He rambled, I looked up into his eyes and my heart broke a little more. I have no clue what to believe, I love Harry. I know I do. But what is going to happen with Mercy? Harry's eyes screamed at me with desperation.

"You," My voice was hoarse, I cleared my throat,"You don't like her?" I asked cautiously.

"I only love you. You are the only thing I need. I can't lose you like this. Please stay." He begged, I could tell by those god damn eyes he was telling the truth. I smiled sheepishly up at him. His lips curved up and he stood, holding out a hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up into a hug.

I locked my arms around his neck,"I love you." I whispered into his shirt. Harry picked me up and spun me around, I brought his lips to mine and every doubt I had about us was blown away by the fireworks going off in my head,"Now, you have a show to do." He put me down and slung his arm around my shoulder. I reached up and grabbed the hand he draped across me. We arrived at the side of the stage, Harry faced me and wiped away my remaining tears with the pads of his thumb.

"See ya in a bit." He said and quickly kissed my cheek before walking on stage. What Makes You Beautiful was coming to a close when a body gaurd came up to me.

"Follow me." He said in a heavy Italian accent, I hesitantly did as he was told. I found myself being led to the front row of the concert, the body gaurd hopped over the barrier in front of me as I stood with other teenage girls in the mosh pit. They all just stared at me but soon turned their attention back to One Direction. The music to WMYB morphed into the introduction for Moments. Liam started singing flawlessy, you could practically see Danielle in his thoughts. Harry's turn. He knelt down in front of me, I covered my mouth in shock as he started singing to me. Tears streamed down my face. Harry smiled down at me, I could see his eyes were a little foggy which only made me happier.

"_I love you"_ I mouthed to him, he winked and walked to the other boys to follow the choreography. The song ended and I was escorted backstage once again. The song came to a close and Liam announced there would be a short intermission. I jumped into Harry's arms.

"I hope that makes up for moldy-Mercy." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I leaned back and took his face in my hands,"That made up for murder." I laughed and brought Harry's lips to mine until he was whisked away by the hair and make-up team. Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis ran past me and onto the stage under flickering red and orange lights. I don't know how the boys aren't legally blind by now. Thousands of camera's were constantly flickering, illuminating the excited face of a lucky teenage girl. Not as lucky as me.

"He'll leave you for me you know. It's only a matter of time." I turned around to Mercy, she stood a mere three feet from me. Her arms crossed across her chest. She looked, intimidating.

"No he won't. Harry doesn't love you." I tried to say confidently, but I could tell she could see through my facade. I couldn't help but be insecure in her presence, she was beautiful. Her auburn hair flowed in tight curls down her back and her eyes were a piercing blue. She looked like a young Zoeey Deschanel.

She almost laughed,"I guess we'll wait and see." Mercy turned and started walking away but looked back at me over her shoulder,"Oh, and bitch? I don't think you should tell Harry of this. Wouldn't want to seem like the bipolar maniac who doesn't trust her boyfriend." Instead of pouncing on her and beating the shit out of her like I did in my mind, I just stood still. Is this really my life? Where postal sylists threaten to take my boyfriend?

Harry hopped in the limo beside me after the concert. I just stared straight forward, in a daze. I could hear Harry going on about something in the back of my mind but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention,"Mickie?" I snapped back to reality.

"Hm?" I hummed at him.

He was about to say something but switched his response at the last second,"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I leaned back into him and leaned my head in the nook of his shoulder. Harry started absent-mindingly playing with my hair and humming More Than This until we got to the hotel. I went up to my hotel room in silence,"Liam, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry gave me a questioning look, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and followed Liam into my room.

Liam sat on the edge of my bed with his legs pulled up in a criss cross form,"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Mercy kissed Harry. I saw it and Harry and I made up, but that's not the point. The point is that Mercy threatened me after Moments and flat out told me she was going to try her best to take Harry." I pushed it all out in one breath and collapsed, exaughsted on the bed beside him.

"Damn. We'll fix this. Somehow, we can't get her fired though, Paul is the one who makes those decisions." Liam said, I could tell he was thinking.

"So, I just play dumb until we get a plan together?" I inquired. Liam nodded, we talked for a little bit more before he left to go back to his room. I screamed into my pillow out of pure frustration until my face went blue.


	5. Chapter 5

PART5;;

The elevator door clicked open, revealing about a hundred screaming fans. Louis quickly clicked the button and sent us shooting back to our floor. You could practically hear the fans pounding up the stairs. Too slow, the doors slid open. A few fans were on this floor and screamed while they ran towards us. We bolted to my room. I chained the door and looked back at the boys,"So, that was fun." Niall went to draw the curtains and Louis came to look through the peep-hole in the door.

"Holy flack." Louis whispered,"I'd say about a hundred." Zayn let out a long low whistle. I wanted to see but I was too short to reach the hole. Harry laughed at me, noticing how I was assessing my height. I pouted and he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. About three girls stood and were banging on the door all the others just stood there screaming. Harry put me down but kept his arms around my waist, I turned to the boys when they started making gagging noises.

"Shush,"I snapped at them,"Zayn, can you call Paul and tell him what's going on please?" Zayn nodded and pulled out his phone. I leaned back into Harry and waited for Zayn's phone call to be done.

"Body gaurds will be here in a couple minutes." Zayn said. The boys all started talking and laughing. My skin got hot as Harry pressed his lips under my jawline. Outside went silent, Harry lifted his lips from my neck and looked into the hallway.

"The big boys are here!" He yelled, we all clapped and cheered. Making our way down the hallway was a slow and painful progress,"It would be easier just to get a damn helicopter to land on the roof." Harry joked. The bodygaurds took us down the stairs and into a banquet room. There was seven room dividers and a rack of clothes zipped up in dry-cleaner bags and labelled with the boys names, mine and Mercy's. Mercy stood by the rack talking to Paul about tonights red carpet entrance.

"Just ignore her." Liam whispered in my ear. I nodded and we grabbed our outfits and disappeared behind the room dividers. I unzipped the cover on my dress. A coral fabric spilled out of the bag. Excited, I slipped into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror on the back of the divider. The gown had a sweetheart neckline that flowed into a tight bodice that accented my small waist, the material bunched up in random places adding texture along the skirt. The dress skimmed the floor and made me look elegant and graceful even in complete stillness. I stepped out from behind the divider; Niall and Harry stood in their tuxes.

Niall saw me first, his jaw dropped but he quickly shut it. I could feel my cheeks go a light pink. He took Harry by the shoulders who turned towards me. Harry just stood there, frozen. He looked perfect. I recognized the McQueen design of his tuxedo by the seams in the jacket. I pulled up the dress so I wouldn't trip and walked towards them both,"Do I look ok?" I asked them.

"You look so hot!" Niall exclaimed, I giggled when Harry gave him a dirty glare,"I mean, you look lovely, McKynleigh."

"Thanks Niall. Harry?" Harry took a strand of my hair and tucked it safely behind my ear, his hand lingered on my collar bone. I could see Niall walking away in the corner of my eye.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You're perfect." Harry said, I smiled and softly kissed him. The rest of the boys emerged from behind their walls and complimented me. We all started talking and joking around,"WE NEED A PICTURE!" Harry announced. I gave my phone to one of our bodygaurds and stood in the middle of the line beside Harry and Liam.

"1...2...3!" Zayn counted and the boys picked me up like they had when they swung me across the balcony. The bodygaurd laughed and snapped the picture. I smiled at my phone screen. Niall and Louis looked like they were screaming, Harry was sticking his toungue out like a dog, and Zayn and Louis were making kissy face at each other. And then there was me, I was smiling but my expression read,'What are you gunna do?' It was the perfect picture.

**Mickie3074;**** We're ready for the red carpet! Gotta love these boys! **

**IMG.**

I sent the picture to all the boys and looked back to Harry. Who was deep in conversation with Mercy. Anger boiled up inside me. Her dress was Mediterranean blue and had a plunging v-line neck. She looked stunning and I hated it. I pictured myself stomping over there and bitch-slapping her. Liam cut off my view of Harry,"Don't, just laugh like I just told you the funniest damn joke in the world." I questioned him at first but he gave me a knowing look and I started giggling, which grew into a laugh. Liam joined me and shifted so I could see Mercy. She was glaring over at us. I subtly nodded at Liam to let him know it was working, Mercy started marching over to us.

"Hey Liam." She said, holding his arm. We pretended to calm ourselves down from the laughter before Liam said hello to Mercy. He waved me towards Harry quickly. I followed Liams orders and went to Harry.

He smiled as I came towards him,"I missed you!" He exclaimed, god I hope Mercy heard that. I laughed and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you." I whispered. Harry's lips crashed down on mine, I knotted my hands in his curls. He still made my heart pound and my mind go fuzzy. I could feel him smiling and I knew why, I said it first. Through texts and just in random conversations, he had always said it first and I responded. Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. Louis cleared his throat, I pulled away from Harry and realized the way I was curved around him wasn't really appropriate for company, but what can you do when your boyfriend is Harry Styles?

"If you two are done playing tonsil hockey," Louis complained, I noticed Mercy glaring daggers at us,"I would like to go to a damn red carpet!" And with that he stomped like a little child out to the limo, we all followed him. Mercy didn't try to sit near Harry and I, it would've been too obvious, and Mercy knows how to play the game. In pairs we were let out of the limo and walked the carpet; first was Louis and Niall, then when we couldn't see them any longer, Harry and I stepped out. First we posed for a few photos, Harry wound an arm delicately around me, I held a hand on the small of his back and smiled for the cameras. My grin grew when I felt a familiar pair of lips on my cheek. The paparrazzi really loved that.

We went towards a reporter who was being smushed against the barracade,"Harry, how long do you think this relationship will last?" She asked and pointed a recorder up to Harry, a few others near by did the same.

"Well I can't see a life without her. McKynleigh is definately a keeper and I hope she doesn't go anywhere, ever." I smiled up at Harry. My stomach tied in knots like it did when I first met him. A bodygaurd told us we had time for one more question which came from a tall man a little further back in the crowd.

"How are the fans reacting to your relationship?" He asked, Harry looked at me for an answer.

"Well," I started,"The 'directioners' are absolutely amazing. They're so supportive and kind and stick up for us against haters. The boys have a perfect fanbase." Content with my answer, Harry led us off the carpet and into the stadium, where he was whisked away by an agressive hair and make-up team.

I turned to Mercy,"I just had an idea!" She said, her voice high like a school-girls,"You are going to END things with Harry tonight, or I will get you fired from your dream job and sent back to that boring office." My heart dropped. How in the world can someone be such a bitch? But I knew immediatley what I would do.

"Mercy," I made my voice sound like a teacher talking to a pre-schooler,"there is no way in HELL I am leaving Harry." Oh god, I hope my voice doesn't shake. She looks mad. Good,"So go ahead and fire me, but that won't change the fact that Harry will NEVER love you. Okay bitch?" I didn't wait for her reaction, I turned and walked into the stylists room to change into sweats and Harry's Jack Wills sweatshirt. Mercy stormed in just as I was finished changing and literally threw Zayns box at me. I caught it just before it hit my face and actually laughed, I was winning. Of coarse, I had already won, I had Harry and the guys loved me too. But the fact that she know knew I would win made me feel even more victorious.

Happily, I went and gave Zayn his outfit,"Why so cheery?" He asked while I fixed his pant leg.

"Oh nothng." I started humming More than This, Zayn just laughed at me and shook his head. Once I finished with Zayn I went back to the stylists room. Paul and Mercy stood in the far corner, deep in conversation. Paul turned to me as I slowly made my way towards them.

", glad you're here." He started,"I'm sorry to tell you this. Really. But; you're fired, McKynleigh." My stomach flew up to my dry throat. I tried to swallow but couldn't. Don't cry. Not here, not now. Don't let Mercy see you cry. My heart literally hurt. I feel like someone kicked me in the stomach and my thoughts went to Harry. Almost on que, Paul spoke,"I understand you have a personal tie to Harry. I can allow you to go say goodbye to him only, but after that you will be boarding a flight in two hours. Don't worry about your bags." I nodded and struggled to keep my pace steady and slow as I went to the door. As soon as it shut I ran, tears blurred my vision and I held my pained stomach. I burst into Harry's room and found him fixing himself in the mirror.

He saw me in the reflection and bolted towards me,"MICKIE! Mickie, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" He rushed to me and held me close. I sobbed hysterically into his shoulder. My arms were so tight around his neck he must not be able to breath, but it didn't seem like he cared. I tried to talk to him, but only felt my heart tighten up so I stopped myself,"Calm down, it's ok. I'm here." He rubbed my back. Harry was right, he was here, and I was still with him. I breathed in his scent and felt safe. Felt at home. My breathing went from short, choppy gasps to long, controlled sighs. The tears didn't stop rolling down my cheeks and the pain in my stomach didn't go away, but it was a start.

"I'm fired." I admitted, I could feel him take in a sudden breath,"I'm so sorry, Harry." The sobs returned.

He led me to the couch and sat down beside me, holding one of my hands tight in both of his,"Don't ever be sorry." I kept my eyes on our hands, I can't look at him,"Mickie, please look at me." Slowly, I lifted my eyes and met his. They didn't look sad, they looked-they looked strong. It made me feel so much better, knowing that he would be strong for the both of us,"When do you have to leave?" He asked cautiously, as if one wrong word would send me into hysteria again.

"Now. I have a flight in two hours." Harry wrapped both of his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I grasped a handful of his shirt and pulled him close. A single sob shook through his body. He release me and we stood, I took his hand in mine and walked to the door. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. And for a moment, the hurt went away. Nobody mattered except him. I love him, he loves me. We would fight through this. I pulled my lips from his,"One week until you come to the USA." I tried to smile. He grinned sheepishly.

"I'll miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." I closed the door behind me and rested my forehead on it for a second. See you later, Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

PART6;;

_**6DAYS LATER**_

Only one more day until Harry touched down in LA! We have been skyping constantly and I watched all of their interviews but it's not the same at all. Going from seeing someone every day to being in different time zones is ridiculous. I spent the first and second day in tears, the third and fourth day away from Harry wasn't so bad, I caught up with my friends. The fifth and today I'm just counting down the seconds until I can hold him again.

'SHOPPING TODAY? LET'S HIT RODEO!'-HALEY:P. I texted her back and told herwhen to come pick me up. Haley is my best friend 5ever. She was the one who held me for hours while I cursed at Mercy and cried. I put on an Aztec print flowy shirt, jean short-shorts, and red toms. Soon I could hear Haley's Jeep honking outside my phlat. I ran downstairs and hopped over the door into the vehicle. Haley laughed and peeled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. We found a parking spot along the curb and hopped out, I put on my sunglasses and so did Haley. Ever since we started hanging out in public camera's flocked around us.

"Oh! Burberry!" Haley yelped and ran into the shop. I followed her in and we went straight for the tank tops. I stopped at a tank top that was a faded UK flag. It looked like it would hang loose off of my shoulders and stop just before my belly-button. Haley smirked at me.

"Shush." I teased and went to the register. I went up to the employee behind the register and handed her my shirt, her eyes widened.

"Uhm, just this for you today?" She asked, the lanyard around her neck told me her name was Stacy. I nodded and pulled out my wallet,"Sorry, but aren't you McKynleigh Overdean?"

"Yep, that's me." I said while punching the keys on the debit machine.

Stacy took the machine back from me and pushed my reciept into the bag,"You and Harry make an adorable couple. I hope you guys stay strong." I thanked her and left Burberry's with Haley, who still thought it was 'super-mega awesome' that I got recognized for being someones girlfriend. We went into VENUS swimwear and co. and started trying on new bikini's. Haley picked a simple black one with beads on the straps, I picked a loud tie-dye number that criss crossed in the back.

"Let's go to Laguna!" I suggested to Haley.

She looked at me excitedly,"Oh hells yes!" We jumped in the jeep and started driving. What Makes You Beautiful came on the radio. Haley and I belted out all the lyrics but when Harry's solo came we both fell silent. I just stared at the radio and started tearing up. Haley reached over and squeezed my hand,"One more day kiddo."

I nodded and broke the serious mood by yelling,"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Haley laughed and hollared as we pulled into the beach's parking lot. We grabbed the towels she always kept in the back seat and ran to two open change tents that scattered the sand. I changed into my new bikini and went out to find Haley. She was talking to a group of three boys who were incredibly fit. I came up beside her.

"Oh! Boys, this is my friend McKynleigh. McKynleigh this is Jared, Blake, and Dustin." I smiled at each of them, we all started walking down the beach and goofing off. Haley and Jared broke off and went for a swim. I stayed on the beach with Blake and Dustin.

"So, why do I feel like I've seen you before?" Dustin asked me.

I looked up at him, my head just came up to his shoulder,"Well, I'm Harry Styles' girlfriend if that helps." He nodded at the sand, looking disappointed,"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's upset because he thought he had a chance." Blake teased, Dustin pushed Blakes shoulder and cursed at him. I almost laughed. Funny how nobody ever looked at me before, and now that I'm taken, all the beach gods are introducing themselves. The sun started to set and Haley came out of the water, she greeted us and reached in her bag, pulled out an old business card and scribbled her number on it and handed it to a blushing Jared. We said our goodbyes and headed to the Jeep.

Haley smiled at me, then the clock on the radio, then back at me,"It's 7:00." She said.

"No shit sherlock." I said sarcastically.

"11 more hours till you get to see your LOVA!" Haley celebrated. I laughed and clapped. In my mind though, I was flipping out. I can't wait to have him here, beside me again so all the heartache of missing him can go away. Haley pulled into my parking lot and came upstairs with me, inviting herself to sleep over. We settled in on the couch and popped in Grease. Haley dozed off and started snoring extremely loud so I stumbled tiredly to my room and set my alarm for 6, giving me 2 hours to get ready and meet Harry at the airport.

**Flight 308; Arriving.** My stomach started doing flips and my heart race accelerated. My hair was in a fish-tail braid and I was wearing the tank top I bought yesterday with dark shorts and white sandals. People started coming out of the gate, not many fans had come this early to meet the boys so I had no trouble getting to the front of the small crowd. I recognized Paul before anyone, he held the door open for the boys. Harry came through the tinted glass doors, his shaggy hair was messy and his baggy sweatpants hung low,"HARRY!" I yelled and ran towards him. All of the boys stopped and Harry smiled and opened his arms. I jumped on him and flung my legs around his waist.

"Hey there beautiful." He grinned. I took his face in my hands and brought his lips to mine, the same electric current ran between us and my heart went into a convulsed pace.

"REUINITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Louis belted. I fell from Harry's arms and went to hug the boys.

Niall whispered,"He cried five times." when I hugged him. It felt good to know I wasn't the only one.

Harry said goodbye to the lads when they all got into the limo,"Now, where's this VW of yours?"

"You're coming home with me?" I asked.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?" I took his hand in mine annd led him to my black VW convertable. I rolled the roof down and hit the highway, driving fast towards my favorite spot in Hollywood,"Do you ever go the speed limit?" Harry asked. I laughed and sped up as we climbed up the hills.

I hopped out of the vehicle in the parking lot below the Hollywood sign,"Come on." I waved him towards me, he followed reluctantly. Harry kept asking where I was taking him but I just kept hiking forward. I started searching for my spot silently. After about two minutes I could see it, I ran and pulled Harry with me,"Here." I said and dropped his hand, putting both arms out in front of me like I was Vanna White. Harry's eyes widened at the view,"I discovered this place two years ago, right after my parents divorced. In desperste need of some alone time, I drove in a random direction then ended up here." I sat down and swung my legs over the cliff, Harry did the same. You could see the sun still hanging low in the sky, Hollywood was still asleep, but all of everything was visible. From the beaches on the far right, to my favorite Rodeo Dr.

"I missed you. So much." Harry whispered. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smelt home.

"I missed you too, babe." I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned into Harry who wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that until his stomach growled,"Come on, let's get you some Denny's." I laughed.

Harry gave me a confused look,"What the hell is Denny's?"

"Denny's. Is. Jesus." I growled with a straight face, Haz chuckled as we made our way back to the vehicle.

I smirked at Harry and waited for him to take the first bite of his sandwhich,"Well, I'm not going to be able to eat if you keep staring at me!" He complained.

"Ok, ok!" I said and started sipping on my Cherry Limeade. Secretly, I peeked up at him while he was chewing. He liked it,"Welcome to America."

"I want to live in this diner!" Harry exclaimed, I laughed when people stared at him like he was crazy. The fans snapped some pictures of him but kept their distance. We finished eating and split the bill, since I refused to let Harry pay for his full first American meal. I recieved a text from Niall telling me to meet them at Malibu beach with my surf board. So he just assumed everyone in LA surfed, Niall was lucky I did. I told Harry to wait in the vehicle and went to grab my custom made Bing board and my bathing suit. I loaded the board in the back seat and laughed at Harry's shocked expression.

"What?" I asked him.

"You actually know how to ride that thing?"

"Well, I do live in California." I smiled and pulled my ray-beams over my eyes. We pulled into the beach parking lot, I slipped my board under my arm and ran behind Harry up to the boys. Niall tossed swim shorts at Harry, who went to find a tent to change. I pulled off Harry's Jack Wills sweatshirt and my shorts, revealing my bright blue and white striped bikini.

"Woah." Zayn gawked,"She has a better six pack than me." I laughed and glanced down at my abs thanking my three years of basketball and volleyball camp. Harry's arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Let's surf!" He yelled, I hooted and helped the boys pick their boards at the rental shop. I paddled out into the ocean and gave the boys the basics, all the boys caught on really fast and seemed like they were having a blast. I swam my board down the beach to the harder waves to really rip. I noticed Liam and Harry on the beach recording me with their phones and decided to pull out some tricks. I whipped out some cildro and then made a perfect cutback. I rode the wave into the shore and jumped off into knee deep water. Liam and Harry clapped and cheered. I took a bow and Liam ended the video.

"Lunch?" I asked, Harry and Liam nodded and called the boys over. Harry slung an arm around my waist and we started towards the beach concession.

Harry squeezed my shoulder,"You know, seeing you on that surfboard," He said cheekily,"kinda sexy."

I blushed,"Kinda?" Harry laughed and quickly kissed my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7;;

**AUTHORS NOTE!;**

_Sorry I haven't posted in so long :( but that's no reason to send death threats people! I promise to write more it's just I've been busy with volleyball. CHAPTER DEDICATED TO MY FWIEND JUSTINE! (trying to add some drama ;) )_

The boys first concert was tonight. Haley and I were given backstage passes for the concert. I stood and stared at my closet, a line furrowed between my eyebrows. Nothing to wear. Harry walzted around my room picking things up and examining them,"This one is my favorite." He mummbled and picked up a framed picture of Harry and I at the red carpet. I smiled down at the photo, Harry's lips were pressed gingerly on my cheek and I was smiling like the happiest person alive. Also the night I was fired, but also the night I realized Harry and I would fight for each other.

"Mine too." I took a deep breath, remembering everything about that night,"Now, help me find something to wear god dammit!" I turned, frustrated, to look at my closet. Harry picked up a ramones t-shirt, and red short shorts.

"Please?" Harry jut out his bottom lip and widdened his already huge green orbs. I snatched the outfit from him and went to my bathroom. Soon my hair fell in curls and was half pinned back, my make-up remained nuetral. Harry was standing out on the balcony looking out at the view of the Hollywood skyline. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and let my head rest on his back, he smelt of peppermint, as usual. Harry turned around in my grip,"Hey, love." His lips descended towards mine. The kiss was slow, romantic, a warmth spread through my stomach. I slid my hands towards Harrys hips and clung to his shirt, pulling him closer to me. His hands were on either side of my face, his thumbs lightly massaging my cheeks. I started leading him back towards the living room, our lips still synching together.

Harry pulled me down on the couch beneath him, my heart pounded in my ears so loudly I wondered if Harry could hear it. My skin tingled when I caught a taste of Harry's sweet minty lips. Too soon, he pulled away for air,"Hey, love." I did my best to imitate his accent.

A chuckle escaped the lips that were just on mine, the lips that I craved,"We have a concert to get to." Harry whispered, he pulled me up off the couch after him.

"You're such a tease, Harold." I said, he nodded and smiled, twining my hand in his. We made our way to my vehicle, Harry jumped in the drivers seat and started speeding towards the venue. I pulled my VIP pass out of my bag and strung the lanyard around my neck. We arrived at the stadium in no time thanks to Harry's reckless driving. I hopped out of my VW and followed Harry in throught the back door. He led me to his dressing room. I couldn't help but think, I could be helping him get ready right now. I used to work for him. I could be leaving in the tour bus with him tonight to head to Arizona. But instead, I have to wait here for the tour to be over.

The door swooshed open, Mercy rushed to Harry and started fixing him. She hadn't noticed me yet. I sat motionless on the couch,"You know, my offer I made last ngight still stands." Mercy mummbled.

I didn't need to hear anymore,"What's this offer?" I said casually while pretending to admire my nails. Harry snorted and then started full out laughing. Mercy huffed and didn't answer me, but instead briskly left the room. I met Harry and stood next to him, facing the mirror,"Nice suit Styles." I complimented. He just took out his phone and stroke a silly pose, I did the same and he snapped the picture. I snatched the phone out of his hand, giggling. Harry's fist was in the air and he was looking up into the sky inspirationally. I however, had the 'Rock On' hand gesture and my tongue stuck out like I was a member of Kiss.

"Twitter." I approved, handing him his phone and taking out my own.

**Harry_Styles;**** I missed her and her crazy Californian ways ;) xx**

**IMG.**

As soon as I saw it on my feed I clicked retweet. The body gaurds came to take Harry to the stage, I followed behind them and found a stool to sit on off to the side. I looked around but couldn't find Eleanor, I guess she wouldn't be coming to this one. Liam said goodbye to the fans and all the boys took a bow. They then came to greet me,"Zayn, do you really have to tie your shoes in the middle of a conert?" I scoffed.

"Safety first!" Zayn chimed, I laughed and congradulated all the boys.

Louis opened his arms wide,"GROUP HUG!" He cheered, and wrapped his arms around me. Too fast, five sweaty bodies were squished tightly around me and I was caught in a sea of stink.

"Okay, Okay, I think she's had enough. For now." Niall winked, I laughed and silently thanked him as all the boys dismembered,"NANDOS! Wait, what's the closest thing to Nandos in the US?"

"Uhm," I thought, not really knowing anything that could compare to Nandos,"We could try Moxies?" The boys eagerly shook their heads and went to clean up. I found myself on Harry's dressing room couch flicking through the television channels, I settled for the classic 'MTV Live'. Just as Daryn Jones was announcing a new segment my phone buzzed.

JASON; HEY, I HEARD YOURE BACK IN CALLII! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO TALK TO YOU FOR A WHILE. CAN WE MEET TOMORROW? XX

Jason, my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with numerous bridesmaids at his cousins wedding, wanted to 'talk'. Might as well, it'll give me a chance to tear out his eyes.

McKYNLEIGH; SURE. STARBUCKS 11AM. YOU'RE LATE, I LEAVE.

I heard the hair dryer in the bathroom stop so I slipped my phone back in my pocket. Harry walked out wearing a white t-shirt and braided braclets with black skinnies. We looked like a rock n roll couple,"Ready?" I asked.

Harry spun passed me and opened the door with a bow,"After you, m'lady." I giggled and lead the way to the door. Haz laced my hand with his and came closer to me once we reached the exit, Niall stood on my other side with a hand resting on my shoulder. Zayn took the lead and Louis and Liam were right behind us as the bodygaurds formed a protective circle. Once they all were ready one pushed open the doors and we were exposed to the dedicated fans and papparazzi. Cameras clickedd even though we were all given instructions to keep our heads down. Instructions which we followed. Soon enough we reached a big black van, we all piled inside and sped off to Moxies.

**Mickie3074;****Off to Moxies with my boys! Should be interesting for Niall to eat at NOT NANDOS. xx**

We took our seats around the table. Harry, me, Niall, on one side, and Zayn, Liam, and Louis on the other. The waitress was an extremely old lady, thank god, and didn't recognize the boys. Harry's hand rested on my knee as I joked around with Louis and Niall. My phone buzzed.

JASON; I'M OUT BACK RIGHT NOW. I JUST WANNA TALK. PLEASE? :)

"Uhm, I'll be out back, just need some fresh air." I announced, Harry looked at me confused so I gave him a reassuring smile and left the table. Sure enough, there was Jason, leaning against the brick building. He was barely taller than me still, but his hair was still beachy blonde and he resembled the classic California Lifegaurd.

"Hey, Mickie." He said awkwardly.

"Hey." After a few moments of staring at him, I became impatient,"So cut to the chase, what do you want?"

He looked up at me, his blue eyes blazing with determination,"I want things to go back to how they used to be with us. I want you." Jason took a step towards me, I retreated a few paces towards the other side of the alley,"What's wrong?" He asked, he seemed a bit angry.

"I don't want you anymore. I have a boyfriend." I admitted. Jason took a few fast paces towards me, I panicked and stumbled backwards, slamming into the opposite wall of the alley. My body shivered with digust as Jason placed his arms on either side of me.

"Now, sweety. I didn't give you a choice, did I?" He asked rhetorically. Jasons eyes closed and his lips advanced towards mine. I tried to duck under his arm but he noticed and grabbed my wrist tightly before I could make it back to the door. I felt a sharp burst of pain shoot up my arm as Jason pulled me back against the wall, my stomach was in knots and my thoughts were flustered and skeptical about my next move,"Let's try this again." As agressively as I could, I pushed his chest, which did me little good. I clambered to the ground after Jasons foot hooked me behind the knees. Desperately, I tried to move backwards as Jason advanced on me.

"HARRY!" I screamed out for help as Jason pulled me, by my hair, off of the ground.

_**HARRY'S POV!;;**_

"This is my favorite place in the world. Besides Nandos." Niall said in a dreamy voice. We all started laughing at him as he took another bite of his steak. I heard my name in a muffled cry through my laughter. McKynleigh. I hopped to my feet and ran towards the back exit. My thoughts were racing a thousand miles a minute along with my rapidly increasing heart race. Please be ok. I crashed through tthe door and saw a man pushing McKynleigh against a brick wall. He didn't notice me yet. My anger boiled to a point where my vision had a slight red tinge and I oculd only hear my heart beating in my ears. I advanced quickly towards the guy and tore at his shoulders, flinging him to the ground. He landed with a thud bu wuickly got back up.

"Harry." Mickie cried, her face stained with frightened tears. I was about to run towards her and comfort her, when I saw her attacker stand in the corner of my eye. Before I had time to react his fist connected to my tomach painfully. In the back of my head I heard McKynleigh gasp, I turned towards him and swung my closed hand at his jaw. Spit flew from his mouth and he fell to the ground. I had to get Mickie out of here. Quickly, I laced my hand with hers and tugged her back inside. I could feel those entrancing green eyes staring at me as I led her back to the table.

The boys panicked at the sight of McKynleigh and her blood shot eyes,"Mickie's feeling ill, I'm going to take her back to our hotel. You guys stay here, don't worry about us." I said to everyone as calmly as I could before walking out the door. I called the car service to come pick us up. Once we were in the backseat I wound my arms around Mickies small frame. She rested against my chest, I could feel her shaking,"It's okay, love. It's over." I said and tightened my grip around her waist. I just wanted to protect her from everything. Why can't I ever do that? If I had just gone outside with her..

"Thank you, so much." She whimpered slightly. Trying to get her to stop shaking, I rubbed her back at a slow pace.

_**McKYNLEIGHS POV!;;**_

Harry's warm hand began to rub my back at in a comforting rythym. I allowed myself to melt into him , I closed my eyes and smelled peppermint. My heart-rate instantly slowed as I smelled safety. I craned my neck to look up at Harry,"I love you." He whispered in his husky tone. I managed a small smile before leaning up to him and lightly kissing his inviting lips. Safe. But, what just happened exactly?


End file.
